The Forgotten Prophecy
by TwilightEternal412
Summary: It's years after the Evil King Ganondorf was sealed in the Evil Realm. Alek, Link & Zelda's son, has a vision on the morning of his 18th birthday of a girl who is taken by darkness. Meanwhile, Zahra, successor of the great Nabooru, has met a terrible fate as Ganondorf's puppet. Can she gain freedom away from his grasp? OCxOC and LinkxZelda. Post-Ocarina PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY GUYS! So, this is an update: if you are reading this, and have read to the most recent chapter (which should be Chapter Six) I would HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT if you would review, and if you like the story and wanna be updated when the next chapter comes out, follow "The Forgotten Prophecy!" Please, I am trying to get to a certain number of followers and reviews. It's the only thing that motivates me to keep going (I'm a total procrastinator.) My profile explains EVERYTHING, so for more info please go read the recent entry on it :D Thanks, and please enjoy, "The Forgotten Prophecy!" :D**

* * *

Chapter One

Alek

The sun shone brightly through the window pane, and roused Alek from his sleep. He slowly swung his legs from under the thick covers, and set them on the cold marble floor. The nightmare had exhausted him. It was the same vision that had been haunting Alek for months now. A girl with golden eyes was crying for help while a dark figure with an evil aura grasped her as if she were an ant. It had terrifyingly massive hands that had nails as sharp as claws protruding from the green tanned skin.

Alek shook the dream from his thoughts. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he would try to enjoy best he could. As usual, a maid had already come in and set his clothing on top of his wardrobe. As he dressed, he wondered if his father would join them, considering how busy he had been with planning safer trading routes between Hyrule and Termina.

A knock sounded on his door, and a woman with golden blonde hair similar to Alek's walked in with a graceful yet effortless stride. "Alek," she said with a smile upon her face. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a wonderful and happy birthday, my son." She embraced Alek in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mother," he replied, hugging her back.

Zelda released her embrace and set her hands on Alek's shoulders, her light blue eyes reflecting his. "As you know, we're throwing the winter festival today and since it's the same day as your birthday this year, we'll be throwing a celebration in Castle Town Square!" Her voice was filled with excitement.

Alek smiled. "I'll make sure to be there." He was hoping he would be given permission to explore more Hyrule. But for some reason, his parents would not allow him to go past the boundaries of Lon Lon Ranch. He longed to explore the farther regions of Hyrule. Perhaps even travel to the neighboring land of Termina.

The door opened and stepped in his father, Link. His father was famous for his many heroic deeds when he was just a boy, and became known as the Hero of Time. Soon, he came back to marry Princess Zelda, and was crowned King of Hyrule and Zelda, Queen. He had a broad smile on his face, and patted his son on the back. "Happy Birthday, my boy! Are you excited for the festival?"

Alek nodded. "I suppose, yes. Thank you for giving me a celebratory party in the square."

"Well, it is your birthday son! Be happy!" Link laughed. "Your mother and I will be going to Kakariko for some business before the festival. You may go into town if you want, just don't get into any trouble." Zelda threw him a look, and Link smiled nervously. "But, before we go, we have an early present for you!"

Link took off his sword strap and placed the sheath in Alek's hands. Alek looked up at his father curiously before unsheathing the bright silver sword. The Goron's tribe symbol was embedded within the smooth silver. "It was something I had gotten in my travels when I was a lad. It's called a Goron Sword. You have to use two hands to use it, but I know you'll be able to handle it!"

Alek thanked his parents before they took their leave. He stared down at the sword, and took it in both hands and gave it a mighty swing. It felt right to have it in his hands. With this he could fight off any enemies that came near the castle.

Then an idea formed in his mind, and a wide smile formed across his lips. He grabbed his cloak and sword and stepped out of his bedroom.

Zahra – 7 years earlier

"Please, Zahra! You must keep fighting!" A woman tanned by many years in the dessert was clutching her daughter's hand tightly. The girl had a terrible fever and she kept coughing blood. "Damn that beast. Zahra, please! The Great Fairy will be here in just a few moments!"

The girl nodded weakly and started coughing again. Her mother kept holding her hand until a tall woman, her body only covered by vines and leaves to conceal her naked body, strode in. Her bright green eyes studied the scene before her. "Please step back."

The woman looked to her daughter, and reluctantly released her hand and moved for the fairy. The Great Fairy placed her hand on the girl's heart and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and faced the mother behind her. "The curse is too strong to utterly break. I can only delay it for a time."

The mother's eyes were filled with tears. "Anything. Just please take her suffering away."

The Great Fairy nodded, and turned her attention back to the sickly child. Her breathing had quickened and sweat rolled down the side of her face. The fairy hovered her hands over the girl and started to pray. Soon enough, the girl's breath slowed down. The fairy kept praying and a large white gem appeared on the child's forehead. It was surrounded with strange circular minerals. It reminded the mother of their tribe's former leader, Nabooru.

The Great Fairy stood up and looked to the mother, who was haggard from many sleepless nights. "Your child will be fine, for a time. My magic will not last long. The curse placed upon your daughter is made from dark magic. The gem on her forehead delays the curse for years to come, to be sure. But the curse seems to grow with your daughter, and soon, my magic will not be enough to stop it from taking effect." She looked to the girl again, who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. "May the goddesses watch over her." She left the fortress without another word, leaving the mother with her child.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to do a LOT of editing to this chapter to make it fit in the story line. This is my third time re-uploading it, because whenever I read it, I saw more and more mistakes. Third time's the charm right? Anyway, this chapter is short and in Alek's POV only, because I think his last part in the first chapter didn't really show you much about his personality. Don't worry, I'll have more of Zahra's story in the next chapter! So, please be patient! (: and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

Alek

Castle town was bustling with carpenters and townsfolk all around. Children were playing near the fountain while their parents helped with a station for the festival. Alek had concealed himself with his Sheikah cloak and a broad purple scarf to conceal half of his face. He jostled his way through the crowd, sword on his back. Excitement flowed within Alek as he saw the town's gate come into view. A guard was posted beside the gate.

_Damn, _he thought. He never considered that there may be guards on watch. Cautiously, he made his way up to the gate. Alek glanced at the guard, who seemed to be quite bored due to the fact he was only standing there and not enjoying the festival preparations. Without a word, Alek walked past the guard and made his way out to Hyrule Field.

The sun was at high noon and shimmered onto the green vast field. Though it was winter, the grass never seemed to die or surrender its beauty to the frigid cold. Alek breathed in the fragrances and smiled to himself. He looked out to Lon Lon Ranch, which stood proudly atop a hill. Malon was the caretaker, and was always kind to Alek whenever she would visit. She had a son, but he lived in Termina now.

Alek continued on the dirt road past Lon Lon Ranch. There was a large tree blooming with flowers up ahead, so he decided to sit, and study the map he had brought. Death Mountain was a few ways west, and Kakariko resided at the base. Alek knew his parents were doing last minute business there, and decided against it. Just up the river was Zora's Domain, where the proud aquatic people resided, and next to it, Kokiri Forest, where the children never grew up. It reminded Alek of his father, who was apart of the tribe before realizing his true race, a Hylian. North was Lake Hylia, but it didn't appeal to Alek's tastes. Then there was Gerudo Dessert. He had heard tales of a tribe of women thieves residing there, and how they were followers of the Evil King Ganondorf.

Alek sighed, and rolled the map up. Though he was excited to be exploring Hyrule for once, he seemed confused as to where to go. For a long while, Alek closed his eyes and sat there thinking. A scream ran throughout the field, causing Alek to snap his eyes open and search for the source. There was an old man being harassed by thieves on horseback, and Alek drew his sword. He rushed over to the man, who had been injured on his arm. Alek turned and pointed his sword at the bandits. What astonished him was that they turned out to be women.

Gerudos. They had stolen the man's cart, and had three small sacks filled with rupees. Alek didn't waver though. He would not let anyone hurt the innocent and get away with it.

The thieves laughed hysterically. To Alek, they all looked the same, what with their tanned skin, red hair, and amber eyes. The Gerudo in dark green, who Alek presumed to be who contrasted from the others' dark purple clothing, rode up to face him. "Don't mess with us boy. If you go now, we won't hurt you."

One of them beside her pouted. "But look at him! He's one of those aristocrat types!" Alek cursed under his breath as he realized his belt had the royal family's crest on it.

The leader threw a threatening look. "We only came to get the cart. You've done enough already by injuring the old coot." She turned back to Alek with cold eyes. "Leave."

Alek held his sword steadily. "Give back what you stole, thief. Or you'll have to face what you've done before my mother, Her Majesty."

The Gerudo raised an eyebrow before realizing what Alek was saying. "You're…the prince, am I correct?"

Alek nodded. "Just give back what you stole, and I will not hold this against your tribe. Remember the truce."

The leader glared at Alek for a long time, until turning around. "You heard him. Give the old man his rupees back." The others shifted uncomfortably on their saddles. "NOW! We can't risk breaking the truce."

Two reached into the side of their saddle packs, and threw small brown sacks at the man lying behind Alek. But the prince didn't move. They still had the cart.

But instead of the Gerudos giving the cart back to old man, who was silently thanking Alek, they stayed put. The one in green had a devious look on her face. "But in exchange…" The two Gerudos behind her flew off their saddles and were in front of Alek before he even blinked. They held menacing cutlasses to his throat. "You'll be coming with us, Your Highness. Take him to the leader!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter, I think, is longer than the others. I'm trying to add length as we go along each chapter! (Because, let's face it: my chapters are short) PLEASE REVIEW! :D *A new chapter is posted every day! So follow along to know exactly when I post it!***

* * *

Zahra – Present Day

Zahra looked up at the blue sky. The sun was shining and the desert seemed to glow. She was due in the lunch hall some time ago, but as she was on her way she had started coughing. Out of impulse, she had run to the roof, not wanting anyone to see her like that. She touched the white gem that sat on her forehead. She knew the magic that dwelled within it was running out.

She sighed, and got up from her relaxing position. The coughing had stopped and she had wiped off the blood that was on her hands. Though weak, Zahra put on a strong façade and left to the lunch hall.

When there, she saw Aveil waiting for her alone. "Where are the others?" Zahra asked.

"After they ate, they waited for quite some time before deciding it was best to leave than come and disturb you." Aveil had a stern face. She was years older than Zahra, and by political means, she should've have been named successor, but her mother had named her leader, due to her mother being Nabooru's close friend and ally. Plus, Zahra was stated to be the strongest out of all the women, including Aveil. But Aveil stood by and advised her. She was Zahra's only friend.

Zahra looked at the empty bowls lined up on the tables. "Sorry."

Aveil shook her head and sighed. "You can't keep running off like this, Zahra. If only you told the tribe about your condition…" Her voice trailed off to see Zahra's cold emotionless expression. "I'm only saying that your aloofness has become worrisome."

Zahra didn't reply, she only kept staring into the burning flames of the fire pit. Aveil rested her hand on her shoulder. "Do you keep having the dream?" Zahra glanced at her advisor, who was now trying to change the subject.

She nodded. "The old king has haunted my dreams for my whole life. He…wants me to set him free."

Aveil looked to the ground. "The tribe has demanded for weeks as to what our course of action is. Almost all of the tribe wants him to be freed. You will have to answer them sooner or later. If not, they will start to question your authority."

"I just need to delay them for a few more days."

Aveil sighed. "I'm going out with some of the guards. There's been word of an old trader with some goods on his way to Castle Town." The fire was starting to die down, and Aveil stood. "Zahra, you know if you are ever feeling troubled…"

"I'm fine." Zahra looked back at Aveil with endless golden eyes.

Aveil looked at her with worry, then left silently. Zahra stared at the fire pit, and watched it burn out. "I just don't want anyone involved."

After what seemed like hours, Zahra was confronted by an anxious guard. "Exalted Zahra, Aveil and her team have arrived. They seem to have a cart full of trading goods. But…they have a kid in their custody."

Zahra didn't look up. "Why?"

The guard shifted nervously in place. "It seems…he's a part of the royal family."

Alek

The Gerudos had taken Alek to a large fortress made from clay bricks. Gerudos were scattered all around, some wielding glaive-like weapons. Most of them were dressed in purple, and few were wearing white. He made the assumption that this woman in green was their leader, but he was later proved wrong.

The Gerudo in green held Alek's hands behind his back while journeying back to the dessert. It was sweltering, and Alek felt the need for water. But the Gerudos didn't even seem to mind.

"Aveil!" one of the women called out from the fortress. The woman clad in green waved back. The eager girl ran up to her, and noticed Alek for the first time. Her eyes widened as she spotted the royal crest on his belt.

"Please inform the exalted one that we have a kid of the royal family in our custody." Aveil darted her towards me, then back at the young guard. She nodded and ran off into the fortress.

Alek was wondering who this 'exalted one' was. She was probably an old Gerudo, with years of experience in the Gerudo profession.

Aveil loosened her grip on Alek's hands, and threw him to the ground. He breathed in sand and coughed. "Now, listen here, boy. Please behave yourself in front of our leader. She's not as forgiving as I was back there."

It was a while before the Gerudo guard came out of the fortress, followed by a girl no older than Alek was. She had flowing red hair that differed from the other Gerudos, and her skin was a light coffee color. She had on a light purple halter, and baggy leggings. A large white gem rested on her forehead. But Alek only noticed her piercing golden eyes, just like the ones in his vision. She carried two gold knives that had the Goron's symbol embedded within the blades.

She stood before Alek, studying him. "This is a member of the royal family? Pathetic."

Aveil stifled a giggle. "Exalted one, he opposed us while we were emptying the old trader out. He's Link and Queen Zelda's son."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's a prince." She knelt down to eye level with Alek. "Well, he certainly looks like the Queen, doesn't he?" She had a cold expression, and her eyes were endless. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alek," he stated bluntly.

"Alek," she repeated. "Mine's Zahra. I'm the leader of the Gerudo."

Taken aback, Alek didn't know how to answer at first. This girl was the leader of a whole tribe? "Pleasure. Now, I demand you, as the heir to the throne of Hyrule, release me at once." Alek spoke with determination, even though he felt fear creep up his back. This girl may have seemed harmless, but there was something about her that Alek found fearful.

Zahra's expression didn't change. She continued to stare at Alek as she spoke. "You're brave to yell at me like that. But that's what'll get you killed. Your courage doesn't faze me for a second." She stood up and kicked Alek in the diaphragm. There was much force behind it, and Alek couldn't help but hold his stomach tightly, gasping for air.

"We'll be keeping you here for a time until I've decided you've learned you lesson. Throw him in one of the cells." Zahra turned her back to him. "You shouldn't have interfered, kid. Not at a time like this."

Alek watched as Zahra disappeared into the fortress. Aveil grabbed him from the ground, and pushed him forward. "Come on, kid. I'll show you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zahra

Zahra arrived to her dimly candle-lit bedroom. She set her knives on the side table, and threw herself onto the bed. The boy, Alek, had not impressed her. He seemed to be idiotic and dull-witted. Even she thought that a boy of high caliber would at least try harder to fight for his freedom. Though, he was brave enough to stand up to her. No prisoner had ever done that.

Suddenly, she started to cough roughly. Blood spurted out, and she reached for a nearby handkerchief. Her head felt hot, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The pain was exhausting, but Zahra had gotten used to it. She felt for the gem on her forehead. The magic was losing its effect quicker than she had hoped.

Breathing heavily, she rested her head on the pillow, trying to slow her heart beat down. It had never been this bad before. Zahra wanted to be comforted, but knew if she involved anyone, they would likely get hurt by doing so. She couldn't risk the safety of her tribe.

A gust of wind came from the window, and blew the candles out. The door to her room slammed. Zahra bolted upright, but felt nauseous due to the fact that she was still weak. She looked around the room, and a hooded figure stood before her with menacing yellow eyes. Zahra's breath caught. "Ganondorf."

The dark figure laughed manically. "Good to know you still recognize me, Zahra. It's been a while since I've haunted your dreams hasn't it?"

Zahra only stared at the Evil King. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sealed in the Evil Realm."

Ganondorf glided around the room, picking up and toying with one of the golden knives. "I am sealed, but my magic has grown stronger. I am now able to appear before you as merely a spirit. And as for why I am here, I noticed today that you've caught the Hero of Time's son."

Zahra's eyes widened, and her heart beat faster. She restrained from coughing in front of him. "Yes, what about him?"

"I need you to do a favor for me, Zahra. While in the Realm, I've had a lot of time to plan things out. It was practically fate that that boy was brought here to us." A wide yellow-toothed smile appeared on Ganondorf's face. "I want you to deceive him, and once he has your full trust, take him to the Temple of Time. Leave the rest to me."

Zahra couldn't help but scoff. "And why should I help you?"

The smile that was on his face vanished in an instant. "I've watched you for the past couple of years, have I not? You're dying because of a curse that was brought upon you when you were merely a child. And only I can save you, Zahra." He walked over, and rested his hand on her shoulder. Chills ran up her spine. "And after your mission is complete, you will be free from me, and the foul curse I placed onto you those many years ago."

Her breath quickened, and she lost all movement in her body. Her freedom. What she has craved most in the world, would finally come true, as long as she followed orders. Free from Ganondorf, and free from the wretched curse. She didn't falter for a second before answering. "I'll do it."

Ganondorf smiled greedily. "Good. Now that that is settled, let me tell you the deadline. The magic that is restraining the curse is almost up. If you wish to be healed of your suffering before it becomes the death of you, I suggest you bring him to me when a new year has arrived, and the moon is full."

The New Year was merely eight days away, and Castle Town would hold a fireworks display all night. It would be the perfect chance to sneak the prince in without anyone noticing. "As you wish, my king."

Before Ganondorf started to fade, he put a few last words in. "Also, please do not tell the tribe about my plans. I know they want me free, but they must wait patiently. Do give my best to Aveil, alright?"

_Hyrule Castle – Zelda_

"That business in Kakariko took longer than I had hoped," Link sighed. He and Zelda were on their way back from trading business, and it was near time for their son's celebration party. Zelda looked to the moon shining brightly within the night. She smiled, excited to celebrate her son's birthday with the entire kingdom.

"Yes, but don't worry. We will be there in time!" Zelda hugged Link's arm as they followed the dirt path to the gate of Castle Town. Bright lights emanated beyond the town walls, signifying that the winter festival was in full swing. Laughter and cheers could be heard all around. This made Zelda even more excited.

As they approached the gate, they were met by a nervous guard. "Your Majesty, Link, there's…been an incident."

Link's face was serious. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, the old trader who was supposed to bring more food for the festival was robbed by Gerudos."

Link swore under his breath, and Zelda put her hand on his arm to calm him. She turned to the guard, full of concern. "Anything more? You seem anxious."

The soldier darted his eyes nervously before answering. "A few patrol guards checked the castle today and well…the prince is missing."

An eerie silence surrounded them. Zelda was trying to take in what he had just said. Her heart began to race, and she looked to Link. He was shaking. "How…how did he get by the guards?"

The guard shook his head. "We believe he disguised himself in order to surpass us. The only person who left today was a man in a cloak with a pack and sword on his back."

Zelda took deep breaths to calm her nerves. "What kind of sword?"

"We believe it to be a Goron sword, Your Majesty."

Link closed his eyes. "We should never have left him alone."

The queen looked to Link with pleading eyes. "He's probably gone past Lon Lon Ranch. He may have traveled into territory out of our reach. What if…" Zelda started to sob. She worried for her only son, who could be anywhere in Hyrule by now.

"We'll send out a search party to look for him, Queen Zelda. We will not stop until the prince is found." The guard saluted before taking his leave. Link embraced Zelda, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Zelda. We will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I uploaded this chapter late, to those who read the story! I had a REALLY bad writer's block (even though this chapter was already finished going through editing and what not.) I was writing chapter seven and just couldn't think! Then I realized that I hadn't uploaded the next chapter, and immediately did at that moment! **

**Also, I would LOVE some more reviews! I love to know what people are thinking when reading this! I'm an amateur writer, but aim to get better! This is my first fanfic, after all! (;**

**Thanks. and enjoy Chapter Five of "The Forgotten Prophecy!"  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

Alek

The cell was damp and warm. It was dimly lit by a single torch that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the cell, not counting the moonlight that was peering in through the window on his cell wall. Alek lay on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. He had been here for hours, just looking around. Zahra was right, he should not have interfered. If he didn't help the old man, he would be back in Castle Town, celebrating his eighteenth birthday with his mother and father. They may have found out by now, how he had slipped by the gate guards and into Hyrule Field. Even if they came to look for him, they would not be able to come into the desert, due to their treaty.

Alek punched the ground. He was so foolish to think that he could go out to Hyrule and not get into some kind of trouble. But maybe it was fate he was captured. The girl, Zahra, resembled the girl in his vision. Alek pushed the thought aside. That vision was nothing but a bad dream, a nightmare. He could never think it to be true. Still, Alek couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling just by thinking about it.

Footsteps sounded in the near hall, and a small light could be seen. Aveil came in holding a torch in one hand and a bowl in the other. She opened the cell and set the bowl down, and propped the torch up on an empty hanger. "Dinner."

Alek only glared at the woman. "No, thank you."

Aveil sighed and sat cross-legged on the other side of the cell after shutting and locking it again. "Listen, kid. The leader has her intentions. If you behave, I'm sure you'll be out of here by a fortnight."

"Fantastic," Alek muttered. "Tell me something."

Aveil shot him a look. "Watch what you ask, kid. It could get you into trouble."

"Why is the leader so…" he struggled to find the correct word to say.

"Young?" Aveil intervened. Alek nodded. "She was appointed leader when she was nine."

Alek's eyes widened. "Nine? At such a young age?"

Aveil nodded. "Her mother and I discussed who would be successor to the Gerudo tribe. I'm sure you've heard the tales of the great Nabooru who became the Sage of Spirit? Well, after Nabooru disappeared, we were unsure of who would lead us." She looked to the torch, still burning, as if looking back on old memories. "The tribe wished me to be successor, but Zahra's mother thought against it. She claimed that her daughter was destined to lead us all. The tribe held a battle between Zahra and I. Surprisingly enough, Zahra bested me. So, we named her leader."

Alek tried to process what Aveil was revealing to him. "Are you sure you should be telling me all of this? And more importantly, why?"

Aveil shrugged. "No, I don't think so. It's not like I'm giving away anything confidential. And, you might be a little bored while you're here. Why not enjoy some rare company?"

Alek didn't answer. Aveil sensed his tension and stood up. "Well, whatever. You can sulk here all you want, but it won't make time go by any faster. You'll just have to wait out your punishment patiently." She started to walk out, but a question appeared in Alek's mind.

"What happened to the truce?" Aveil stopped dead in her tracks. "Doesn't my capture violate the truce your people and my kingdom created?"

"Possibly. The treaty is…blunt, if you will. All it states is that our two regions will keep at peace with each other, and as long as we do not disturb that peace, it stays true. There was also a footnote. That Hyrule not come into our territory by any means necessary, and that we, the Gerudo, may be able to live our lives." Anguish was written all over her back, and Alek knew he hit a nerve.

"How is it that we are not allowed in your territory, but you in ours? Also, doesn't this current situation disturb that peace?" His lips curled into a thin smile.

Aveil inhaled sharply. "I told you to watch what you ask, kid." She left without another word.

Zahra

"Zahra." Aveil walked into the lunch hall, where the other Gerudos were enjoying their meal. Zahra sat at the head of the table, finished with her dinner. She had been waiting for a report from Aveil for a while.

"How was he?"

Aveil sat down in the empty seat diagonal to hers. "He seems to be fine, for someone who's just been imprisoned. That bastard really knows how to piss someone off."

Zahra faced her friend, who seemed to be greatly angered. "Did he say something?"

"Nothing important. I told him how you became our leader, just like you wanted me to, to stab some empathy into him, but he did not seemed moved. More like he found a way to break us." Aveil looked to Zahra with concerned eyes. "This prince is more than we thought."

"Is that so?"

Aveil nodded. "Are you sure you are willing to go through with your plan? This boy isn't stupid."

Zahra waved her comment off. "I'll take care of him after everyone has left."

The time came when everyone had finished their dinner, and left for the night, either to sleep, or to patrol the fortress. Zahra bid goodnight to Aveil, and made her way to the prison cells. All were empty except for one at the end of the room. Alek sat in the corner of the cell, using his cloak as a blanket, despite the heat.

She rapped the cell's bars. He stirred, and opened his eyes. Upon seeing her face, his twisted in annoyance. "What?" he demanded.

Zahra jangled some keys, and Alek's eyes widened with interest. She unlocked the cell, and closed it behind her. She took a seat on the opposite side of the cell, and sighed.

Zahra could feel Alek's eyes studying her as she sat there quietly. There was an awkward silence between them, until he broke it. "Why are you in here?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes to the brick floor. "I heard about your talk with Aveil."

Alek smirked. "I presume she was angry with me?"

"More or less. She said you're not stupid, so I came to see what the big fuss was about." Zahra looked at his bowl. It was still full.

"I wasn't hungry," Alek retorted, knowing what she was thinking.

"I could hear your stomach a mile away." She reached into her pants pocket and threw him an apple. Alek picked it up, and looked suspiciously over at Zahra, who was eating an apple of her own. She watched as he gingerly took a bite out of it.

They ate their treat in silence. The atmosphere was tense between them. Once Zahra was finished with her apple, she knew she had to start talking to him. It was a chance to get her one step closer to freedom.

"Were you surprised?"

Alek looked up from his apple, which was halfway eaten. "Surprised by what?"

"By how old I was when I took over."

"Very much so." He twirled his apple in his fingers. "Wasn't it too much pressure?"

She shrugged. "Not as much as you'd think, what with you being a prince from birth. It must've been pressuring to you. You are the heir to the throne."

"But I was born into it. I became accustomed quickly. You, on the other hand, were nine, and practically forced into it."

"Touché."

Aveil was right. He wasn't that stupid. But one thing Zahra did notice was that he was naïve.

"Why are you even in here?" Alek looked at her with questioning blue eyes.

"Didn't I already answer that question?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't get through her. "Why are you trying to be hospitable to a prisoner? From what I heard—-''

"Don't believe everything you hear, Alek," she interrupted.

"From what I heard," Alek continued, "when you take prisoners, you don't treat them with the same kind of hospitality you're showing me."

"We don't hurt the innocent."  
"Try telling that to the guards who injured that trader." Alek glowered.

Zahra shook her head. "Some of them still believe in the old ways of the Evil King. There are some who seek to free him."

Alek leaned in, clearly interested. "You mean Ganondorf?" She nodded. "I thought they wanted him gone just as much as the Hyruleans did."

"No, of course not! He was their king and they respected him as such. Only few recognized him as pure evil, Nabooru for example." Zahra looked curiously over at Alek, who looked astonished. "You were never told about the Dark Age ruled by Ganondorf?"

He hesitated. "My parents never really told me anything about the dark days. All I know, is that my father was the Hero of Time who defeated Ganon. It's as if they were trying to protect me from their past." Alek let out a heavy sigh. "In addition to that, they never let me outside the boundaries of Castle Town. Today was my first day to finally see Hyrule in all its glory." He burst into laughter. "But I can't say my day has gone well so far."

"That's one thing we agree on. I can see why you're parents wanted to protect you. You know nothing of the world around you."

Alek scoffed. "I may not know the world around me, but I know how to protect myself."

"Ah, yes. I recall you carrying a Goron Sword before it was confiscated. Nice choice of weapon, I'll admit. But do you know how to use it?" she tested.

"Of course I do!" he blurted.

Zahra nodded, and slowly got up from her position. "Tomorrow, at dawn, I will come and give you your sword. If you can best me in a duel, then I'll let you go. But, if you lose, then you will remain under my custody until I'm sick of you and will return you to the castle when ready."

Alek stood up from his seat on the floor, and stared at her in amazement. "You are…not joking?"

Zahra extended her hand to him. He looked at it cautiously before grasping it in his and shaking firmly. "I'll retrieve you at sunrise. Please be ready by then."

She walked out of the cell, and locked it. She could practically feel the confidence radiating off Alek. He was thinking he'd win against her. Foolish boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So so SO sorry that I've been off the radar for a while! School started back up and soon enough, the homework and tests began to pile up -_- I've also been putting off finishing the story to focus more on my studies so I can try to be exempt from exams :D But I'm as dumb as a brick so it probably won't happen...ANYWAY Sorry again, and please enjoy the sixth chapter of "The Forgotten Propchecy!"**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Zelda**

It was long after the festival was over. The captain of the guard had sent out search parties all over Hyrule to find the prince. Zelda had not slept all night. She was anxious, and nervous. She should never have hidden anything from him. This was all her fault.

Link had stayed up with her the whole time. They sat in the throne room, pacing back and forth, and waiting for word on Alek. Zelda seemed to have sobbed all night. She could not bear if her son was hurt or worse. Link had soothed her and comforted her, saying it would be alright, that they would find him soon. But Hyrule was a vast region, and it would take days, possibly weeks, for the search parties to come back with any sign of their beloved son. It only made her worry more.

"Zelda," Link said, "he's out there somewhere. If it's the Alek we know, he'll return within the week. He's a strong young man. Plus, he has his sword! He can defend himself if he gets into trouble."

Zelda looked at him through blurry eyes. "It's not that, Link! Why didn't we tell him? Why did we keep secrets…"

Link hesitated before answering. "He had to figure out his destiny on his own. The sages warned us about the prophecy many times, but it seems we didn't take it seriously."

"It was an old legend! How could we have known it was true? How were we supposed to believe that our son was a part of it?" Zelda cried.

"Others didn't believe our legend, but here we are now. We are standing here now because we believed in our own destiny. It's the same with Alek." Link gently took Zelda's chin and tilted towards his face. "We have to believe that our son will come out of this victorious."

Zelda looked away. "We were fools to ignore the prophecy. Now, it's starting to come true before our very eyes."

Link sighed and pulled Zelda into an embrace. "Let's not worry about the past. For now, let's pray to the goddesses that he is fine…and that he will come home safe."

A few moments later, the captain of the guard burst into the throne room, a wild look in his eyes. "Your Majesty! There's been word on the prince's, Alek's, disappearance!"

Link released his wife, and met with the guard. "Well, go on!"

"I had some of my men question the trader, and he said he was rescued by a young man in a dark cloak that was carrying a Goron sword. We believe it to be the prince, but…" his voice trailed off. Zelda stepped next Link, and waited for the guard to continue. "If it is the prince, he was captured by Gerudos."

The room became silent. Zelda felt Link stiffen as he realized what that meant. "We won't be able to cross into their territory peacefully."

"If I may ask," the captain said, "does his kidnapping violate the treaty? If so, we have the right to tread into the desert and confront them! We could get the prince back in a fortnight!"

"We need to think about how we shall take this. Please leave us. Thank you for the information," Zelda said quietly. They both waited for the guard to leave before speaking.

Link closed his eyes. "Do you think he is faring well?"

Zelda nodded. "If the prophecy is true…then he should have already found the other mentioned in it, the one called 'child of the desert.' For now, we'll just have to wait them out."

**Alek**

The light pouring in from the single hole that was classified as a window here awoke Alek. He had had the nightmare once again, only this time, it was more vivid. The girl looked much more like Zahra, and the monster more hideous. Chills ran down his spine, and he quickly shook it off. Then he remembered his deal with Zahra. He peered out the window to see the breaking dawn appear over the horizon. Excitement welled up within Alek. Today, he would best Zahra in a battle of strength.

But he still sensed something about the leader that gave him goose bumps. It was strange how she had been, in a way, kind to him last night. Zahra may not have been the ruthless, stoic Gerudo thief he thought her to be. Something made Alek want to learn more of her.

Ignoring his thoughts, he threw his cape on his back and slipped his boots on. He patiently waited until Zahra made her entrance, gingerly holding the Goron sword in her hands. She set it down, and pulled out the keys from her pocket. Alek watched as she unlocked it, and gestured that it was alright to come out. Once he stepped out of the cell, he eyed his sword. Zahra nodded, and he picked his sword off the ground.

"Are you ready?" Zahra asked.

"I am," he stated confidently. This was his first battle, and he was determined to win, no matter what.

Zahra led him out of the cells and into the red and orange hues of sunrise. The desert was red and beautiful. The sun was still on the horizon, but slowly crept its way up the sky. They kept walking until they made it to a wide area out in the open. There were targets lined up the rock wall, and pots stationed below them. A stable sat at the end of the line, where horses could be heard clamping their hooves and neighing.

Alek turned to Zahra, who stood a few feet away for him. He then realized she was waiting for him to unsheathe his sword. He quickly did so, but fumbled at first. When he finally readied his sword, Zahra pulled from her back the two golden knives he had seen her carry yesterday. She tested them, swinging them in vertical and horizontal motions, before steadying them in front of her, pointing them in my direction.

"Prepare yourself, Your Highness," she declared. "For I will not go easy on you."

"Didn't plan for you to," he replied. He would earn his freedom from this wretched fortress, and return to home.

It was silent. Alek stared at his opponent, trying to figure out her strengths and weaknesses. But before he could analyze her thoroughly, Zahra was already running towards him, knives at ready position. Startled, Alek quickly dodged her attack, but she was too fast. Her other knife had sliced his left arm, but not severely. She jumped back a few feet away before he could try to strike. He tried to recover from her attack, but she was already running towards him again. This time, he was ready for it, and moved out of the way. Alek raised his sword and swung down on her, but was stopped. Zahra had crossed her knives and stopped his advancement. Frustrated he pushed, putting as much force in as possible.

But Zahra saw this as nothing, and easily pushed him away. She released her hold on him and jumped back before Alek brought down his sword onto the ground. He looked up in surprise and pulled his sword out of the dirt. Zahra beckoned him forward, and he came rushing at her. She had such agility and speed, he started to doubt himself, but he quickly ignored the thought. He would not lose.

With all his might, he threw his sword overhead, and swung. He could hear a grunt from under him. Zahra was pushing him back again, but this time with less strength. Sweat ran down her face, and her eyes had turned into slits. Alek pushed down on her more. _This is it, _he thought, _she'll give up. She knows she can't escape. _Then, Alek felt the knives leave the sword. His sword would have sliced her in half, but Zahra had slid under Alek's legs and soon, he felt cold metal pushed against his throat. He froze. Then he knew, much to his annoyance and irritation, he had been beaten.

Alek set his sword down slowly, until he felt the knife leave his throat. He turned to face Zahra, who seemed to be exhausted. "I believe," she panted, "I win."

Alek bowed his head in defeat. That may have been his only chance to escape, and he lost it. But he was a man of his word, and held out his hand for Zahra to shake. She looked at it, breathing heavily, and shook. Alek gave her an awkward smile, but her expression didn't change. As a matter of fact, she always wore the same cold emotionless expression ever since they met.

When she released her grip, Zahra sheathed her knives. "You have skill, to be sure. But you lack agility and stealth. May I ask, is this your first time using that sword?"

He reluctantly nodded. "It was a gift from my father."

"It's a two-hander. Have you ever wielded a sword like this?"

"No, only the basic knight's sword." Alek realized his mistake by fighting her with a sword he barely knew how to use.

Zahra studied the sword carefully, trying to catch every detail. "This is a Goron's craftsmanship. This sword has a long history behind it." She pointed to tiny scratches Alek had not noticed before. "These are scars its earned from past enemies, possibly dodongos. But the blade is dull, which means it could break anytime soon."

"You know a lot about blades," he pointed out.

"I've been to the Goron mines many times. I know a dealer who makes our glaives and scimitars. But these," she patted her knives, "these were my mother's."

Alek recalled Aveil talking of Zahra's mother. "Your mother must have been skilled at using them."

Zahra tensed. Instead of replying, she sheathed his sword, and returned it to him. "Would you like to learn how to use this sword properly?" She had ignored his comment, and changed topics.

The idea of Alek learning how to use the large sword correctly intrigued him. "I suppose. It depends on who my teacher is."

"It will be Aveil." Alek sneered at the mere sound of her name. "She knows the ways of the sword better than I, so I feel she could teach much more, seeing as how I wield twin knives. Don't worry. I will be right there to supervise you."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Zahra seemed taken aback at this. It confused Alek to why this girl, who had kidnapped him just yesterday, was offering him sword lessons. "Because even though you are a prince, you will need to learn to protect yourself. You said last night you wished to explore Hyrule, yes? If that is what you want, you will need to learn how to defend yourself." She looked to the sun, which now over the horizon and making its way to the blue sky above. "Come. We'll need to get that arm patched up." She pointed to the cut on Alek's left arm. Blood seeped through the cloth of his shirt. "After, you'll need a proper meal and a day of rest before we set out to the mines. You will need a better sword than this if you wish to train."

He gaped before he could speak again. "You're…taking me to Goron City?"

She nodded. "I'd been meaning to go there for some time now. We've been running low on glaives for the patrol guards. I can possibly strike a deal with the blade maker to get you a better sword, but of course, seeing as how this sword was a present, surely you will keep it. And the other reason I am bringing you along, is that you are still in our custody. So to make sure you do not somehow escape, I'm keeping an eye on you."

He willed for his vocal chords to unfreeze, as Alek was too stunned to hear Zahra's offer. "T-thank you."

She nodded, and headed back towards the fortress, Alek following close behind. He smiled to himself as he found a much easier way of returning home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy, guys! Chapter Seven of ****The Forgotten Prophecy**** has been POSITIFICATED! :D I worked on this all weekend. I'll admit, it was kind of a pain in my side, but I still had a fantastic time writing it. *PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW* I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far! Also, follow and/or favorite the story, because, well ya know, it feels good to know I've got people reading this. :3 Also, I may not post the next chapter this week. I kind of, uh..haha failed a Biology Honors test so I gotta study like there's no tomorrow. Blame my terrible teacher -_- ANYWAY: ENJOY, REVIEW, FOLLOW! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Zahra**

The battle had exhausted Zahra, and every moment she could feel her heart beat rapidly. She was weak, and barely had the strength to fight him. But she had forced herself, and it pushed her body close to its limit. She wondered if she could keep this up, before the curse caught up with her.

She had called Aveil to the lunch hall the next day, and explained the situation about Alek to her. Aveil reluctantly agreed to train him with his sword. "Fine. I'll give the brat lessons."

Alek, who was thankfully eating his bread, glared at her. "I don't like the situation as much the next guy, but at least I'm willing to put our little chat in the past."

"Watch it, kid," she growled. She veered back to Zahra. "When does training start?"

"In two days' time. Alek and I will be journeying to Goron City for a better sword. Please be ready," she looked to Alek, who was eating his bread slowly. "Both of you."

"Are you sure you should be taking him with you?" Aveil whispered. "First, you let him out of his cage, and now you're practically setting him free! I don't think this is wise, Zahra!"

"I know what I'm doing. This kid is not stupid enough to run off in my presence"

Alek cast a dark look. "I can hear you."

"I won't question your motives, Zahra. Good luck on your journey." Aveil walked out of the hall, leaving Alek and Zahra alone. They both sat in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"May I ask something?"

Alek looked down at his bread, analyzing it before taking another bite. She raised an eyebrow. "You may."

He swallowed. "It's just that the short time I've known you, I've never seen you smile. Why is that?"

"Because there's nothing to smile about," she put bluntly.

Alek shook his head. "I don't think that's true. You've got a tribe that respects you, and also Aveil, who seems to care about you a lot. You're strong, and could take down any enemies easily. So, what's there not to be happy about?"

Zahra was silent, not wanting to answer. Her past didn't concern him, the things Ganondorf had made her do. The suffering she had endured. "Don't act like you know me as if we've been long time friends. Have you ever noticed that this tribe is not at all like your precious kingdom? We have to fight to survive out here, food is scarce, and we only have a small spring along the border that could dry up at a moment's notice. And let us not forget, even though I am doing you a kindness, you are still a prisoner here."

"Yet I walk freely around the fortress thanks to you."

"Do not get cocky. Just because I let you out of the cell does not mean you may do as you please without permission. But I am not a heartless person."

Alek sighed, and set his breakfast down. "I know you're not a cold woman. You've proven that already. I may be a prisoner, and you may not trust me, but since I have no idea as to when you will let me go, I figure it wouldn't hurt to get to know you better. Besides," he smiled, "you're quite the mystery."

Something churned within Zahra. It was a strange feeling, one she'd never experienced before. As she looked at him, Alek's features were more defining. She was wrong to say he looked like the queen. He had golden hair like hers, to be sure, but his eyes were different. The blue was more radiant, more electric.

Realizing she was staring at him, she quickly turned away. _What am I doing, _she thought. She needed to focus on gaining his trust. "I never liked to get close to anyone after my mother was killed." Zahra glanced over at Alek, who was listening intently. "She was murdered. No one knew who had done it. All that happened was that we found her bleeding on the floor, stabbed to death. The whole tribe tried to save her, gathering all the medicines we had. But it was too late. I was eleven when she died." The horrid memory made her sick.

"I'm sorry." Alek had genuine sorrow on his face. "Truly, I am. I can't imagine how you must have felt."

The feeling appeared again in her, but she ignored it. "I got over it quickly. I had to. The tribe comes first. They're my family, and I could never let my own feelings come before theirs."

` The torches crackled in the background. Light poured in from the windows high above the ground. The two sat there in silence, as Zahra waited for a response from Alek. She knew he thought less of her, with him being a prince and her the adolescent leader of a tribe of thieves. Her past probably meant little to him, but seeing as how he wanted to know her past, it seemed Alek wanted to gain her trust as well as she did with his own.

She stood up from her chair. "If we wish to be back here in two days, I suggest you finish your meal quickly. I'm going to pack provisions, so please wait here."

Zahra left Alek alone to finish his meal while she went to the storage room. Wooden boxes were lined up against the walls, filled with food, cloth, and weapons. She took her bag and started to pack. This trip would be the perfect chance to get Alek on her side, so that all this madness can end. She only needs to keep him for six more days until the New Year's Celebration, and then she would be free from the curse.

Wind blew in from the door, shutting it in the process. Zahra stiffened as she realized a pair of eyes boring into her back. She slowly turned to face Ganondorf, who frowned at her.

"I give you a task that could result in giving you your freedom, and what do I find when I observe?" Ganondorf growled. "I find you packing for a worthless trip that will get us nowhere in our plan! What are you doing, Zahra?! You cannot waste time! You only have six days till the deadline!"

Zahra turned around to face him. "I know what I'm doing. Please let me do what you've tasked me with, and quietly observe. I believe I've gained some of his trust, but I'm just not there yet."

He scowled. "You better bring him to me by the New Year's festival, or you will not get your freedom, and will die a painful death to atone for your betrayal to me..." his lips curled into an evil grin. "…and your beloved tribe." Ganondorf disappeared without a trace. Zahra felt a stabbing pain blossoming in her chess and collapsed to the ground.

**Alek**

The lunch hall was quiet as Alek patiently waited for Zahra to come back. He was smiling to himself, thinking everything was working. Zahra was practically giving him the chance to escape. But he knew it would not be so easy. The young leader was cunning, swift, and strong. If Alek made one wrong move, Zahra would not hesitate to slit his throat.

_Mother…Father…_, he thought. His parents have seemed to take light to the situation. How could they send for him if the two worlds were under treaty? Then something came to mind. Zahra said they would be traveling to Goron Mines, but how? That would mean crossing the border and leaving herself vulnerable to attacks from the castle. How would they get to Goron Mines?

Alek stood from his chair and followed the hall down to where Zahra had disappeared into. A small light emanated from a storage room a few ways down, and he could hear violent coughs coming from it. He swung the cracked door open to find Zahra on her knees, her hands covering her mouth. Sweat rolled down her face as she turned to face Alek with wild eyes. He could feel his eyes widen at the sight of her, kneeling and weak. He rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist as he examined the palms of her hand. They were covered in deep red blood. Alek looked back at Zahra, and saw blood running down her mouth. She was breathing heavily and didn't seem to have any comprehension of what was going on. He stared into her eyes. "What happened to you?"

Her mouth parted as she tried to speak, but words didn't come out. Zahra fainted onto his lap, and laid still. Alek lifted his hands, not knowing what to do. He could feel Zahra's breath slowing down, and her fever was dropping, but blood remained on her mouth and hands. Without rousing her, Alek carefully ripped a part of his cape off, and wiped the blood from her face and hands. She had a pained expression, and kept adjusting her position in a panic, and he came to the realization that she was having a nightmare. Alek tensed. He had no idea how to comfort her. It still made him wonder how Zahra had gotten to this state. She was fine only moments ago, and showed no signs of fatigue or illness while fighting or leaving Alek. But now she seemed frail, actually acting like her age. Without thinking, Alek had been stroking her hair back from her face, trying to comfort her. A strong feeling bloomed within him, and felt himself content with Zahra by his side. He waited patiently until Alek himself drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, CHAPTER EIGHT OF THE FORGOTTEN PROPHECY HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED! :D I actually had finished it yesterday, but didn't want to post it till maybe Sunday! But I'm a very impatient person, so I just couldn't wait to share this chapter with chu guyz! (Improper grammar is being improper) :D Ah, I'm so glad I decided not to do Alek's POV in this, just because I have trouble writing his POV (LIES! I actually procrastinate his POV, I love him, he's just hard work. -_-) I realized I hadn't said anything about how Zelda is coping with her son and his destiny, and how I wanted to add the sages into the story, and BADABOOM. The first half of Chapter Eight was born. But don't worry! He'll be in Chapter Nine! Anyway enjoy ****The Forgotten Prophecy**** and: REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Zelda**

The throne room felt empty and alone. Zelda had slipped out of her room, trying hard not to wake the sleeping Link, who was snoring ever so loudly, and grabbing six candles on her way. She sat down on the plush crimson carpet that led to the grand golden chair that was the Queen's throne. The candles surrounded the queen in a small circle. Zelda took a deep breath, and began to pray.

"_I call upon the sacred six who have protected the regions of our precious land of Hyrule over the years, to help me in the land's hour of need. As order of the seventh sage, I summon the six Sages of Hyrule to stand before me once more!_"

The throne room was suddenly bursting with beautiful vibrant colors, flashing all around. Each candle began to light up in different colored fires: blue, green, yellow, orange, red, and purple. After a moment of more praying, each fire began to shape into an individual figure. Zelda watched as each of the sages began to take form, and smiled when seeing her old allies.

Zelda stood from the floor as five sages knelt down in respect for their ruler. A man burdened by the years looked up at the queen with warm eyes. "You called for us, Your Majesty?"

She nodded. "Yes, Rauru, I wished to discuss the prophecy from which you all warned me from long ago." The orange flame still burned, but no figure took form. "Where is the Sage of Spirit?"

A beautiful tall Zora stood from her kneeling position, arms crossed in annoyance. "She said she had some business to take care of back at Gerudo's fortress, though I have no idea what she's up to. That cocky woman thinks she can reconcile the disturbance between the Gerudo thieves and your kingdom."

"Hey, no need to bite, Ruto!" A large Goron stood, and faced the snappy Zora with a hearty laugh. "The Spirit Sage has her intentions. I'm sure if your kingdom and Queen Zelda's were at a silent war, wouldn't you want to stop it anyway you can?"

The Zora's lip quivered with annoyance. The Fire Sage, Darunia, had made his point, and the Water Sage, Princess Ruto, did not wish to start a petty argument. Zelda giggled a little. "It is alright. At least the rest of you could've made it." The queen turned to a small child with short green hair and clad in the same color. "It's nice to see you again, Saria. Link has been wondering what you have been up to lately."

The little girl that was the Forest Sage seemed to reminisce on the days when she and Link were children in Kokiri Forest. "Well, it's really fun being a Sage! I'm happy I'm able to protect something I love. And Impa's really nice too! She plays me songs, and she's actually taught me a few moves!" Saria play punched the air in a serious matter, which made Zelda laugh along with the other sages.

Zelda turned to her old caretaker, Impa, the Shadow Sage. The Sheikah was still as broad and muscular as ever, though wore a kind face. "It is good to see you, Queen Zelda. You have grown into a fine woman and ruler."

Zelda bowed her head in thanks, and then veered her attention back to the Light Sage Rauru. "Now, about the prophecy…"

The old sage nodded. "Yes, the prophecy that was told to you eighteen years ago, when your son, Prince Alek, was born. As you have guessed, he plays a great role in it. He is one of the two heroes mentioned within its verses."

"But do not be troubled, my queen!" Darunia gave a broad smile. "I have witnessed his courage, and he is a good person at heart, though he is a tad bit on the arrogant side."

"DARUNIA!" Impa shot him a dangerous look. "Please refrain yourself from saying such things in front of the queen!"

Zelda shook her hands anxiously. "No, it's quite alright. I know of my son's heart. He will make a fine ruler one day. But what I would like to discover most is, is if this child of the desert is one who hails from the Gerudo Tribe. The one stated as, 'the child of the desert.'"

"Fate would have it that he happened to meet with her when he was taken to Gerudo Fortress a few days ago," Ruto said. "This girl is something else. I mean, I knew I had it bad when I was girl, getting nagged by my father, then getting swallowed by our domain's deity, but now I know my life is a slice of cake compared to this one's."

Saria nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe her soul and heart are fading quickly from this world. If it keeps going like this…"

"Then the fate of Hyrule could take a turn for the worse," Impa finished.

Zelda could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. Her son was trapped in a fate similar to Link's. Being a hero, having to risk his life for a world he's lived in against evil powers. "Then if the prophecy really is taking place, as you claim, then that means the seal on the Evil Realm which has held Ganondorf for over twenty-five years is about to disappear!"

Rauru gravely nodded. "Please be strong, Queen Zelda. I have faith in the two. Hyrule will never be cloaked in evil as long as they are together." The sun was rising overhead and all the Sages bowed together. "We must take our leave back to the temples. Please call on us again for any means necessary."

And with that, the five Sages transformed into colorful orbs of light, and zoomed out of the castle, as the flames blew out of the candles, leaving Zelda alone in the throne room.

**Zahra**

Darkness. Utter darkness enveloped the land of Hyrule. The once beautiful desert was now a black, barren wasteland. The green fields budding with fresh dandelions were now dried and traced with death. Corpses were piled up in the middle of castle town, the size seeming to increase as time passed. A dark skinned man with flaming red hair and menacing yellow eyes stood at the bottom of the mountain of bodies, his armor and long golden swords were stained with blood. He grinned, revealing his rotting teeth. Thunder clouds swirled above the town square, with the occurrence of blue lightning. Blinding light suddenly flashed behind the evil man. A strong built silhouette was made out, and it lifted a long shining sword high above its head before striking the murderer down. The figure walked towards the Gerudo who was watching it all. It was a man who looked much like Alek, and he held his hand out to her.

The dream ended abruptly when a burst of orange light appeared. Zahra shielded her eyes from the blinding light, until it settled down to reveal a beautiful Gerudo woman. The woman had piercing golden eyes that rivaled Zahra's own, and her hair was a flaming dark red held high with gemmed band. A large orange gem sat on her forehead, which reminded Zahra of her own, and was smiling down upon her, showing how tall the woman really was. "Hello, child," she spoke with a clear voice. "I am Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit."

"You're…" Zahra immediately kneeled before the sage. "Exalted Nabooru."

Nabooru laughed. "No need to kneel, kid. I felt your soul was wavering, and your heart filled with pain and suffering. You are bound to a curse not even the gods can cure. You have never been truly happy. Am I right?"

"I-It's not like that…" Zahra bowed her head trying not to reveal her tears that resembled the entire burden she has had to carry since she was young.

"Ah, don't worry about it! I know what it's like, being under Ganondorf's reign and all. I was brainwashed for over seven years before the Hero of Time saved me. I _still _regret not giving the kid what I promised…" She seemed to be recalling a memory of long ago.

"Why are you here, great leader? Why are you in my dream?" Zahra wanted to find out exactly why the legendary leader was here.

"I just came to check and see how my successor was doing! So far, so good-well except for the curse, and bidding to Ganondorf's every evil wish."

Zahra turned away. "It's not like I want to do it. But you know why I must. He is the only one who can take this horrid curse away, and then I can be free from his grasp!"

Nabooru brows furrowed. "Are you sure about that? If you follow him, he will make this a land of darkness, where shadow overrules light. I know you've always been against him, no matter what Aveil and the rest of the tribe thinks."

"I can't do anything now. It's already too late. No one can save me from the darkness; I'm too deep in it." Pain welled up in her chest, knowing she can only be free by obeying the evil king.

The sage rested her hand on Zahra's shoulder. "That's where you're wrong. It's never too late. The sunshine can always save you, and only your sunshine. You play a part in a great destiny, so never give up, alright kid?"

"What do you mean?"

Nabooru's spirit started to disappear and she gave a cheerful smile and wave. "I think you'll find out soon. Tell Aveil I said, 'Hey.' See you later, oh newly Exalted one." And with that, Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, left Zahra alone in her dream.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter Eight! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review, I love to know what people are thinking of the story and how to improve it! Hey, maybe if this "no homework" streak will continue (of course it will, it's HOMECOMING WEEK for God's sake), Chapter Nine could be posted as early as Sunday afternoon! But I'm not making any promises. I have a Mid-State Choral Workshop this Saturday :P I've also got my Select Chorus Coffee House auditions, so I'm preparing for that as well. Anyway, keep your eye out for Chapter Nine! Until next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS, CHAPTER NINE OF THE FORGOTTEN PROPHECY HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED! I really never thought that I would finish it by Sunday, but here we are! After Homecoming Week, a Lipscomb University Choir clinic, and other random stuff, I finally got around to finishing Zahra's POV, and am now posting Chapter Nine! Hope you guys enjoy! And please: REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Alek**

The same dream that had been haunting Alek ever since his eighteenth birthday seemed to repeat itself every night. He was greatly disturbed at how realistic the characters were, and how the girl strongly resembled Zahra. Alek had been pacing in his cramped cell, worrying about her, and how she may be connected to the girl in his dream. Blood was all over her mouth and hands, and the image was imbedded within his mind. It kept tugging at him, trying to get him to figure out why she was so pale and sick. Had Zahra been ill and not mentioned it on Alek's behalf?

Alek punched the floor with such force, his knuckles began to bleed. The whole situation had confused him from the very start. He had always wondered why the Gerudo leader was trying to win his friendship, instead of treating him as a prisoner, as she should've been doing. Still, Alek was deeply concerned for her condition, but as soon as Aveil and some other guards found them, they assumed the worst and threw him in the cell. He wanted to know how she was, if she were really okay after all that. The patrol guards would not utter a word to him after he kept frantically asking how Zahra's current condition was.

But, he was in luck for one of the guards who swapped watches with the current one who was watching him, was Alek's company for the rest of the night. Though she may have seemed to be cold and ruthless, she turned to be very helpful to Alek later. She wore the usual purple guard's uniform, only her clothing seemed to be more...revealing, if it were even possible. She had her hair pulled back into a top knot, with shorter strands falling down in front of her face. Her skin was paler than others, though it was still dark in comparison to Alek's. He thought her to be quite beautiful, though when he compared her to Zahra's exotic beauty, this girl was another mere Gerudo to him. She weld the typical guard's glaive, though her's seemed to be sharper, more threatening than the others. The guard didn't utter a word until he parted his mouth to say something, when the young Gerudo turned with a broad smile on her face.

"The name's Eladari, and you'd best not forget it if you wish to see the Exalted Zahra. I'm the only one kind enough to take you to her," she stated boldly. Alek couldn't help but admire her straight-forwardness. "Now, if you're a good little prince, I'll make sure you get to see Zahra, no problem."

"And why should I trust you? All the others refused to answer my questions."

Eladari winked. "Ah, don't worry about all that kid. They've never trusted a man in their life. It's kind of a thing with us Gerudos, if you haven't figured it out yet. But I'm different. I've had tons, and I mean TONS, of Hylian boyfriends, even if it is illegal to cross the border." She let out a maniacal laugh. "But isn't that what us Gerudos are good at? Breaking the laws? And besides, I've kind of taken a certain kind of infatuation to you, kid."

Alek felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Um, I-uh…"

"It's alright, kid!" she laughed. "I don't expect you to return my feelings! I think it's obvious to see who you have an eye for. But it's a dangerous one."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Eladari's bright amber eyes widened. "Oh, so the noble prince is dense! And oblivious to his own feelings no less." She shook her head. "Well, never mind that for now."

"Can you tell me how she is?" he questioned nervously.

Eladari smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine. She only fainted from fatigue."

Alek sighed in relief, but he had more questions. "But what about all the blood?! Blood was practically pouring from her mouth, not to mention she was coughing violently!"

The guard's smile slowly faded into a frown. "Aveil doesn't like us talking about it. Zahra doesn't know that a few of us underclassmen know about her…" Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Eladari snapped her head back up to face Alek with a stern yet soft gaze. "But that's all you need to know! This happens sometimes, with the blood as a sort of package deal, but it's not anything for you to worry about!"

Alek swore under his breath. "When will you be able to take me to her?"

The smile returned to Eladari's lips, only this time, it was sly. She jangled some keys in front of the bars, and unlocked the door. She mockingly bowed with a smirk upon her face, signaling the prince to step out of his cage. He returned it with a glare, and walked out. Eladari greeted him by putting her arm on around his shoulder, pulling him in close. Alek's face was getting hot fast.

She let go, and laughed loudly. "Oh, I only wanted to do that once! I swear, I won't do it again." She grabbed his wrist, and led him down the corridors. "Let's take you to Zahra!"

Alek glanced out one of the windows, and noticed the sun beginning to rise over the desert horizon. It was only right, for he and Zahra hadn't been found until sunset yesterday. No one seemed to have thought it to be suspicious to have their leader go missing at times.

The duo made a few loops and turns before arriving to a small brown door at the end of a narrow hallway. Two guards were standing at each side, holding threatening glaives. When they spotted Eladari with Alek, they both stepped in front of the door.

"What business do you have with the Exalted Zahra, prison guard?" one of them spat. They both wore menacing expressions that had chills run up Alek's spine.

But Eladari showed no fear, her eyes not wavering. "The leader had requested a meeting with the prisoner a few while ago." The guards gave confused glances at one another, and Eladari rolled her eyes. "It is obvious that you two idiots have forgotten that Zahra called for him hours ago, am I correct? Will I have to take this to Aveil?"

The guards immediately gave up and cleared the way. Eladari nodded her head, and led Alek into the bedroom.

The floors were made of rickety rotten wood, and walls were slabs of red clay. The bed was made up of a mattress, a thin blanket, and a worn out pillow. A candle sat beside it, providing light to the dark room which harbored only one window. The nicest thing that Alek could spot was a tiny dresser with two drawers at the opposite side of the bed. Other than that, the room that was the leader's bedroom was rather poor and homely.

Zahra lay on the mattress under the blanket, which had been cinched up from her gripping it tightly. She was asleep, and her face seemed to be pained. Alek couldn't stand to see her like this. Eladari went to the bedside, and gently touched Zahra's shoulder. They watched as she slowly opened her golden eyes. Dazed, she looked around the room until she finally noticed Eladari staring at her with a warm smile.

"Hey, there, fearless leader," she said sweetly. "How's it going?"

"B-been…better, I guess," she barely whispered the dark joke. Her voice was hoarse.

Eladari laughed. "Well, I've brought someone here to see you. And may I say, he was quite worried about you."

Zahra carefully propped herself onto her elbows, and met Alek's blue-eyed gaze. She seemed startled. Alek waited for her to make a remark, about him not being allowed in here, how he should've waited. But, what he got was a small smile from the ruthless leader. Though only for a short second, he had felt his heart leap. Eladari noticed this, and stood up, with a smirk once again on her face.

"Exalted Zahra, I will be waiting outside the door for the prisoner." She turned to Alek and gave him a wink. "Take your time."

After Eladari was out of the room, he turned his attention back to Zahra, who was staring intently at him. He shifted nervously, not knowing what to say.

"I heard they threw you back into your cell." Zahra coughed, but not as bad as before. It was a sign that she was recovering, and that made Alek content.

"Yeah, they got the idea that I injured you. At least, that's what I'd been told by some very kind guards," he joked.

Zahra let out a weak laugh. "Gerudos just dislike men. Even you should know that, Your Highness."

Alek smiled. "Eladari said the same thing." He strode over to the bedside and took a seat. Zahra still wore the smile, and he was glad he got to see it, if only for a while. She never smiled ever since he met her, and he was strangely worried that he would never get to see it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. But, what I don't understand why you were thrown in the cell. Why did they think you hurt me?" She looked up at him with innocent curiosity.

"Well," he shifted nervously, "I had been wondering what was taking you so long, so I came to check…I-I found you with blood running from your mouth. You were coughing so violently…I was scared, so I tried to help, but you fainted…"

A hand caressed his cheek. Alek looked to see Zahra, still wearing a smile, wiping something from his eyes. His heart began beating again. He brought his hand to his face, feeling wet tears. Was he crying?

"Idiot," she laughed. "You shouldn't have seen me like that. That was my ugly side you saw."

Alek shook his head. "No, I don't think it was that at all." Zahra raised an eyebrow. "I think it was the real Zahra, the one the leader of the Gerudos had to hide in order to be responsible for the tribe she cares about."

"You're a real charmer…for an idiot," she joked. But her smile disappeared, and she dropped her hand, looking as if she were doing something wrong. Alek didn't object, but he wished she would do it again. "I've been like this for a while, so it's fine. I'm used to it."

She let out a long sigh. "It's morning already? Well, if we want to get back here in time, we better leave today for Goron Mines, don't you think?"

"But you're not well!" he protested.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm fine now. Go to the lunch hall with Eladari. I'll be there shortly."

But Alek didn't move. He kept his gaze focused on her. He did not wish to leave her, not while she was still in bad condition. Zahra shot him an annoyed look.

"If you don't leave," she threatened, "I'm gonna force you out."

"Let me see if I can't get this through that thick head of yours: I am not going anywhere," he returned.

They both sat in silence, staring each other down. The two both knew neither was going to give up. Zahra sighed, got out from under the blanket, and sat up until her face was inches away from Alek. He could feel her breath tickle his upper lip, and felt himself start to blush again. Her golden eyes board into his, and Alek felt his eyelids slowly shut naturally waiting for something to happen, though he didn't know what.

The breath was immediately knocked out of him. A force had pushed him onto the ground, and he snapped his eyes open to find Zahra standing tall and strong.

"Do not underestimate me. I'm not some petty little girl who wishes to be showered upon with sympathy and pity. So, let me make myself clear: we are leaving at high noon. If you are not ready, you will never see your precious family again." Her piercing gaze was threatening and cold. Alek was surprised how she could go from the weak and frail Zahra back to her old, stoic and cold self. "Go."

Alek rushed to the door and slammed it. He punched the door out of anger. It was impossible. Zahra wouldn't act like that so suddenly. He turned to find an annoyed Eladari waiting for him.

"That took a turn for the worse," she retorted.

"You were eavesdropping?!" he exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

Eladari nodded her head. "Uh huh! And you blew it, kid. BIG time."

"What are you talking about?" Alek questioned. "I didn't do anything wrong! Was it wrong for me to worry about her health? She's obviously sick and I'm worried it'll happen again!"

"And why exactly are you worried?" she countered. "You could've left her like that to die, and escape. I mean, you've wanted to all along, haven't you? That was one of your chances, but you didn't run. You stayed. If you think about, you've had a lot of chances to book it out of here and run on home to Mommy and Daddy."

Alek hesitated. It was true, there were so many chances that he could have easily run away and never come back. But…something had always kept telling him to stay. He knew he had his chance when Zahra was weak, but he had stayed. Why…Why had he stayed? He didn't care about her! All Alek has wanted ever since he's been here is to be free of her and this damned tribe! It didn't make any sense to him.

Eladari sighed in frustration. "C'mon. I'll take you to the lunch hall to start packing for your journey."

**Zahra**

The door slammed as Alek left the room in frustration. Zahra still stood there, her heart pounding dangerously fast. Guilt had been building up inside her the moment Alek wiped the blood off her face yesterday. She remembered every single thing, and though it made her heart soar, she knew it couldn't be. Zahra then vowed that if Alek tried to get close, she'd push him away. There are other ways of gaining his trust. But his breath still lingered on her lips. The way this prince made her feel was strange and curious. But she knew that it could not last, and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry.

Alek did not need to see the darkness she lives in. If Zahra could carry out her mission, these alien feelings inside would be gone, and she would never see the Prince Alek of Hyrule ever again.

She opened her eyes to find glowing yellow ones staring back. Ganondorf was towering over her, his lips curled into an evil smile. "I see our charming prince has left heartbroken."

Zahra tensed, trying to hold back her anger. "He does not need to get that close."

The evil king chuckled. "I see. Let us hope that our recent discussion taught you a lesson, young one. For, if you delay your mission any longer, I will be sure to make you writhe in pain until you have no more blood to shed. Now," he grabbed Zahra forcefully by the chin, smirking. "I came here to help you speed up the process."

"I don't need your help, or your pity," she spat.

But Ganondorf brushed the comment aside. "If you wish to rid yourself of me and the curse, I would do as I say." He grabbed her hair and pulled. Zahra ground her teeth to keep herself from crying out in pain. "You need to save his life. That way, he'll trust you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she seared through her teeth.

"You're taking him to the Goron Mines, am I correct? Well, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt at such short notice," he teased, "but I know a much better course for our little prince."

Zahra did not need to hear the rest. She knew exactly what Ganondorf was implying when he mentioned endangering Alek's life, and taking another path. Her breath caught before whispering, "The Haunted Wasteland."

* * *

Once Ganondorf had left, Zahra dressed in dark blue harem pants, and a long sleeved cropped halter the same color. A dark purple scarf covered her mouth, along with a dusty brown cloak concealed the rest of her body. This was normal desert clothing to Gerudos, but she wondered how Alek had prepared himself. But she then recalled never telling him how they were traveling to the Goron Mines, because her original path was traveling through Hyrule Field, but seeing as how Alek would oversee it as violating the treaty, maybe the Haunted Wasteland was a blessing in disguise.

When Zahra arrived at the lunch hall, Eladari, Aveil, and Alek were sitting at the end table, laughing with each other and eating breakfast. He was wearing his old cloak which bared the Hyrulean Royal Crest, so it was good that he was prepared for desert conditions, leaving Zahra impressed. Once she caught Alek's eye, he pushed himself out of his chair, and grabbed a pack that sat next to it. As he passed, the two looked at each other in the eye. Zahra could see anger behind his blue eyes, telling her she was the one who had caused it. Alek looked away, and continued walking until he disappeared outside.

Eladari awkwardly got up from her seat, and met with Zahra. "That kid is something else let me tell you."

She looked to the young guard, who was smiling to herself. "How so?"

"That idiot prince was pacing around in that cramped cell, worrying all night about you," Aveil smirked. "I don't think he slept a wink that night. I also heard he kept hassling some of the guards to take him to you."

"Of course, I was the only one generous enough to do it," Eladari boasted, and the two women couldn't help but giggle at the young guard.

Aveil rolled her eyes. She smiled at Zahra and bowed in respect, and embraced Zahra. "He cares about you more than you think, Zahra. Don't mind him now. In a few days, Alek will be back to his old, arrogant self again."

Though Zahra did not return Aveil's sudden embrace, she pulled away and bowed her head in thanks. "I will be back in two days' time. Please watch over the fortress."

* * *

Alek was leaning against the wall next to the doorway, waiting for Zahra. She gazed at him curiously until he shot her a fierce look. "Shall we get going?"

She glared at him, now angry at how unreasonable his attitude was. "Follow me."

The two walked down the sandy path from the fortress to a large gate. A Gerudo Chief was stationed at a tall post at the top of the gate, while two guards stood at each end at the foot of it. Zahra told Alek to wait, while she climbed the post's ladder. The chief, Laila, greeted her. She was a short, lightly tanned Gerudo with dark, choppy red hair.

"Hey, Zahra! I haven't seen you in a while! What brings you up here?"

"Open the gate," she put bluntly.

Laila was taken aback. "To the Haunted Wasteland? Are you sure, Zahra?"

"Do as I say."

The chief sighed, and pulled the lever behind her, which activated a spinning wheel rounded by chains to turn. The gate slowly began to rise, and Zahra thanked Laila before descending the ladder. Alek had been impatiently waiting, obviously still angered by the thought of going, even if it was benefiting him in the process.

They stared out into the desert. From a distance, it looked like a normal desert, with the sun beating down upon the golden sand. But, once one entered, a sudden sandstorm would engulf them, leaving the victim blind and helpless. Luckily, Zahra had been prepared for this, and motioned for Alek to hand her the pack. He gave it to her, and she pulled out a strange claw-like device. The Zora symbol was embedded into the smooth metal, and a dark purple handle was at the bottom.

"Now, listen here. Once we enter, there's no going back. You will need to hold onto me at all times." Alek started to look red, and Zahra stifled a laugh. She showed off her strange looking device to him. "This here is called a claw-shot. I got it a while back while visiting Lake Hylia. There are red flags stationed in this desert, allowing us to make it to the mines. There are other colored flags as well, but we only need to focus on the red ones. Once one of us spots them, you hold on tight, and the claw-shot will pull us to the other end. Got all that?"

Alek grunted in response. She took it as a yes. "One more thing. There's likely to be quicksand all around us. One wrong move, and you'll sink."

He muttered something, but Zahra couldn't catch it. Ignoring it, he two looked out into the desert, then at each other. Alek's sharp blue eyes felt like they were cutting into Zahra's, filled with uncertainty and a distant fear of the unknown. They both took deep breaths, before treading into the Haunted Wasteland.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it guys! Again, I'm really grateful to those who review this story. I'm trying to improve my writing every day! PLEASE: REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! :D**


End file.
